Put Your Faith in Me
by hikarisky
Summary: Have you ever felt a need to get vengeance on those who hurt you? Are you wandering the world, lost and afraid? Is your pain hidden by your other feelings? Well, Rivialle Lardo has felt all of these things. He's felt them so much, that sometimes, he wishes feelings didn't e x i s t .


**A/N: I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD! GUESS WHO'S BACK? HIKARI'S BACK. TELL A FRIEND. My recent obsession with Attack on Titan has fueled me to write a fanfiction about the one and only, LANCE COPORAL LEVI! I hope you enjoyed! The idea for this is canon, non-canon, and just really depressing. The idea was given to me by my good friend Sasha! Enjoy!**

**Warning- Swearing, drug reference, murder, depression, and gambling. And Levi. He deserves to be a warning all by himself. **

**PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME. **

_the tragic back-story of Lance Corporal Rivialle_

"Rivialle Lardo, known by his friends as 'Levi', has been charged with the death penalty for assault and murder of various Military Police officers, on January 8th, 828. He is a well built young man, in his early 20s. His hair is black and cropped around his face. He stands about 5 foot 5 and weighs about 150 pounds. Make sure to alert your local Military Police station before attempting to capture this man; he is armed in dangerous."

"Heh, y'know by now I would've thought they'd have gotten my height and weight correct. They've only been using the same message for a week." A young man leaned back dangerously in a chair. His feet rested upon a wooden table that he rocked the chair back and forth on. His black hair fell into his eyes as he jammed the power button with his boot heal on the radio next to him. The radio made a strange buzzing sound, before sparking, and shutting down.

A sword rested against the leg of the table. It was long and thin, and looked quite flexible, even though it appeared to be made out of solid metal. The handle was a faded-brownish color, with a trigger-like object protruding out of the end of it. Permanent red stains were on the blade, giving it a more edgy and grotesque look.

The man flipped the hair out of his face, and glared hard out the window. He started to think again.

He couldn't think.

Thinking was bad.

It brought back memories.

Terrible, horrible memories of his childhood.

There was a father who was never there.

There was a mother who didn't care…

"Snap out of it, Levi," the man told himself, "You can't keep dwelling on the past. It's gone…" The man got up suddenly off his chair and walked over to the window. A couple of kids, they looked like teenagers, were wandering through the woods. They were dressed in long coats, but they didn't look rich, like the rest of the bastards in this wall. They were waving around two sticks, one in each hand. They were probably just pretending to be soldiers. Levi scowled and turned away.

"What stupid sons-of-bitches would want to join the army? Giving your lives for other people…it's just…just…_pathetic_," he said, although his eyes said otherwise. They welled up with small tears that streaked down his face. He was thinking again; remembering.

"Un ladro ruba solo da quelli piu ricchi di lui…" he muttered, looking down at the floor as tears fell out of his eyes and out onto the floor, "Dad, why…why were you so stupid?!" he yelled.

His fist struck the small wooden desk so hard that one of the legs wobbled and collapsed. He sank to the floor and grabbed the sword that lay against the table leg that was still standing. He swung it around him, firmly grasping the trigger part in his hand. He looked down at the blood stained handle.

"Dad…?"

_"What is it, Rivialle?"_

_ "Where do you go every month? Sometimes you're gone for weeks at a time."_

_ "Beyond the wall, Rivialle! I go to place much more beautiful than this one. With big trees, and luscious forests, with all different kinds of animals."_

_ "Beyond…the wall? But how can it be beautiful if the titans are there?"_

_ "The titans won't hurt me, Levi. I'm too strong."_

"Too strong my ass, Dad!" Levi exclaimed, gripping the sword's handle tighter, "Where are you know, huh? You're dead, that's where! Where do people go when they die, huh? Do you know? 'Cause if you do, I hope you're having fun without me!"

The sound of a door squeaking open rushed to Levi's ears. Whispering voices fled through his log cabin, mixed with the sounds of floorboard creaks.

_ Is someone…here? _He asked himself. He slowly loosened his grip on the sword and raised himself off of the ground. The window across from him was sealed shit with years and wears of pollen and sap.

_Shit, how do I get out? _He thought desperately.

Why was he scared? The person wandering through his house was probably weaponless, giving him the advantage. He clenched the sword tightly in his left hand and began to creak over the house's old floorboards. He ducked swiftly around the corner and peaked just the tip of his head out.

"A-are you sure we're supposed to be in here?" one voice asked.

"Whatever, it's just an old house," the other said casually.

"Are you sure no one lives here?" the first asked.

"I'm positive! Only a creepy-ass serial killer would live in a dump like this!" the second voice reassured.

"Heh, you're right kid," Levi said, stepping out from his hiding spot.

"You-you-you're Rivialle Lardo! The guy who…who…" the child didn't finish his sentence. Rivialle revealed the sword behind his back and a small, evil smile crept to his lips.

"I won't hurt you. As long as you tell _no one _that I was here. Do you catch my drift?" Rivialle asked, slowly annunciating every syllable he said.

"W-we promise!" the smaller, more timid of the two choked out.

"And if we don't agree?" the more confident boy asked teasingly.

"Then I'll just…_kill you_."

**A/N: Well, that was the prologue chapter! It'll make much more sense the further I make it into the story! I'm planning on about 13-17 chapter and two main story arcs. Please favorite and follow! Thanks for reading. **

**~ Hikarisky out ~**


End file.
